Sim Rules and Regulations
Chaos Indivisvm Sim Rules & Regulations V2.0 Updated: 16/5/2015 Author: Dread Hudson & Hadet Sonnenkern Modified by: Nia Wiki adaptation transcribed by: Tyro Gutter *Don't be stupid. *Don't try abusing loopholes. *If you're actting like a little kid, you will be treated like a little kid. General Rules I. YOU MUST SMELL THE BLACK ASS II. Don't be Stupid This includes ... *Primshooting *Push AT *Clientside Assistance *Warping seeker munitions - If you don't know how to make your seeker munitions physically move and track a target, ask us for help. *Using Agentlist detection rifles. Firing 2.5m wide tubes with a raycast check is a pretty shitty thing to do. *Vehicles without a properly tracking Hitbox - Ask if you need help having your sitbase track in lag. *Vehicles that do not have a solid Hitbox. Don't fly through shit or I'll fuck your face. *Vehicles that don't visibly display their health. *Using deployables that do not have HP. III. Don't use OP Bullshit This includes ... * Bullethoses * Nospread Huecannons * Massive amounts of AT or Explosions without a similarly fuckhuge munition * Throttled Armour - 1:1 damage or don't use it. IV. Don't be fuck stupid with your explosions This includes ... * Using Non-Raycasted, Avatar deployed explosions to intentionally kill through walls. * Using Push AT. You'll get Blackscreened, Period. Your AT shouldn't be flipping or locking up vehicles. Make the AT emitter Phantom or else. V. Don't do shit you don't want done to you. This includes ... * Using anything that you will ban for in your own sim. * Zerging when you don't want to be Zerged. * Using any form of Clientside Assistance. Wireframe, ARC, Collision Skeletons, etc VI. Don't use Movement Enhancers This includes ... * Jetpacks, Thrustpacks, Gliders, and other stupid shit. Fuck I hate Jetpacks. * Prejump/Hardfall Disabling - Fuck off * Breaching * GrappLing Hooks * Dodge rolls/Sprints without a reasonable cooldown. No, 2 seconds is not a reasonable cooldown. VII. HOW TO RAYCAST Raycast is over 3 years old at this point. If you need help converting your munitions to raycast, just ask, we will be more than happy to help & provide a sample script regarding llCastRay if the return of -1 on the RC list <0, Assume it was a kill and move on with your life, if this happens and you get asked about it we'll understand. Useful Links * llCastRay Example Script Example Sensor Explosive Box Contained within the rules. list rc;//wow much list very amaze, llCastRay returns data in list format for the sake of organization. default { touch_start(integer total_number) { rc = llCastRay(llGetPos(),llDetectedPos(0),RC_MAX_HITS,1,RC_REJECT_TYPES,RC_REJECT_PHYSICAL);//First vector is start pos, second is end pos, third list is rules. - Source: http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlCastRay#options //Rules are as follows //[ RC_REJECT_TYPES ] Mask used to ignore specific types of objects (and avatars). //FLAGS ARE AS FOLLOWS: //RC_REJECT_AGENTS, value of 1 //RC_REJECT_PHYSICAL, value of 2 //RC_REJECT_NONPHYSICAL, value of 4 //RC_REJECT_LAND, value of 8 //[ RC_DATA_FLAGS ] Described in the RC_DATA_FLAGS section. //FLAGS ARE AS FOLLOWS: //RC_GET_NORMAL, value of 1 //RC_GET_ROOT_KEY, value of 2 //RC_GET_LINK_NUM, value of 4 //[ RC_MAX_HITS ] Returns an Integer, Maximum number of hits to return. Maximum value is 256. To avoid performance issues, keep it small. //[ RC_DETECT_PHANTOM ] Integer, if !=0/FALSE the Raycast will detect PHANTOM and VOLUME DETECT //objects. //STATUS CODE - At the end of each return list, there is an integer returned, this a //combination of STATUS CODE and HITS RETURNED. You can get this with a simple -1 //in a List2Integer. If the STATUS CODE is under 0, (ie -1,-2,-3), the Raycast has //failed. if the STATUS CODE is 0, you didn't hit anything, because it had 0 hit reports. //Again, consult http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlCastRay for any information you need //and or forget. if(llList2Key(rc, 0) llDetectedKey(0) ||llList2Integer(rc, -1)<0)//If the key of the hit object is the target, or if the return is less than 0 (In this case, something went wrong in the sim), passes the command. { llOwnerSay("yes"); } } } Notes I. NOBODY will be banned for anything other than Sim Crashing, Graphics Crashing, Abuse Reporting, or rezzing out a bunch of disgusting Furry porn. If you were banned for any reason a notecard will have been made to log the ban. If you are banned for any reason excluding the above, Contact Hadet Sonnenkern, Dread Hudson, Aymee Monk, or William2 Alexandre. Punishment will be issued. Stupidity may get you ejected from the region, but never banned. II. Administrative Staff includes OIC, Command Staff, & those designated as Land group Moderators.